The invention relates to an electrical mating connector and, in particular, to a multipoled mating connector for printed circuit boards with means for shielding, the mating connector being constructed essentially rectangularly and having a basic body of an insulating material with a bottom pan with recesses, into which the pin-shaped contact elements are inserted and for which a collar is provided, which surrounds the mating region of the contact element.
Such mating connectors are used for so-called rear-wall wiring systems and serve for transferring signals between a printed circuit board with components, which is provided with a corresponding mating connector, and a wiring printed circuit board, on which the signal leads are shielded, for example, in a multilayer arrangement. Moreover, the signal leads on the printed circuit board with the components are also provided with shielding. For such mating connectors, the signal paths within the mating connection must also be shielded against external interfering effects, the shielding being as gapless as possible.
It is known from a U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,791, to dispose shrouds on the inner longitudinal sides of a knife-edge mating connector. The shrouds are connected on the one hand with an area or strip conductor of the printed circuit board carrying a ground potential and, on the other, with bent, resilient, integrated moldings, which protrude into the interior of the plug-in region of the knife-edge mating connector. When an appropriate mating connector is plugged in, the integrated moldings come into contact with shielding elements mounted on this mating connector.
It is a problem of the known arrangement that the front or narrow sides of the knife-edge mating connector have no shielding whatsoever, so that there is no gapless shielding of the signal leads or signal contacts. Moreover, it is expensive and cost intensive to manufacture and install the shrouds.